Ben 10: Albedo's Return
by Btr100
Summary: After an amazing past, Ben Tennyson, now 21 years old and still the wielder of the Omnitrix, plans to visit his cousin for the Summer, but is rudely interrupted by a comeback of one of his greatest enemies: Albedo. Chapter 1 is a long Flashback, Albedo will be in the following Chapters.
1. A Recap

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with a new story: Ben 10: Albedo Returns!**

**So, I decided to write a Fanfiction Story that is not about Pokemon, because i want to try out the other story, and Ben 10 is one of my favorite Cartoons and I HAVE to write a story about Ben 10!**

**I saw the new series: Omniverse, and it was..okay..but a lot of things i liked in the previous series were removed.**

**1. They removed the evolutionary function! Why?! I liked that function, and it helped Ben..A LOT more than his standard aliens. Ultimate Way Big made his only appearance..where he is defeated!**  
**2. The True Omnitrix never mistransforms, and if it does: it's Ben's fault. He seems to be mistransforming a LOT more than the Original Series, with almost every episode having atleast 1 accidental transformation. In UA, he only sometimes mistransforms and the Ultimatrix had a much longer Time Limit than the True Omnitrix: 80 minutes to 15!?  
3. The new alien designs, some of them were...Meh...seriously why can't they just add only minor changes to the aliens? Like Swampfire and Heatblast: they never changed in appearance at all. Just some minors...except for Swampfire's Omnitrix from chest to stomach. Really? Well in my story, it's still on the chest!**  
**(Shocksquatch's new design was much better in his 1st appearance in Heroes United, BTW.)**

**Well, The Ben 10 Omniverse has also lost its complex story, unlike AF and UA, and that's good, because I am bad in Complex stories...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Recap...**

Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, is a 21 year old man, who had one strange life, that all started when he found a strange watch-like device, the creator: Azmuth (an alien named Galvan) names the "Omnimatrix", but Ben and his friends call it Omnitrix. And it all started 11 years ago.

When he was only 10 years old, a comet fell out of the sky, and crashed near the site they were going to have a fire. Ben went to check it out. He then found in the meteor a pod, and inside the pod was a strange Watch-like device that attached itself to Ben's wrist and never came off.

That's where his life changed.

With Ben being equipped with the Omnitrix, Gwen with her magic powers and their Grandfather: Max Tennyson having an inconsiderable knowledge in Alien and Human Technology as well as being an expert Plumber, they made lots of enemies, superpowered, and human. They made lots of weird allies as well, from space and earth.

Ben now had the ability to change to over a million aliens, although it does have a time limit, with Ben having to wait until it recharges again and having to resort in his human abilities. The aliens were actually DNA samples of true Alien species of the Omnitrix from real planets across the Milky Way Galaxy, and Ben being himself, gave all of the aliens he had currently unlocked names.

Ben, Gwen and Granpa Max had also saved the world dozens of times, and even defeated their main enemy, Vilgax, who wants the power of the Omnitrix for his conquest to rule the universe.

He still used the Omnitrix when he was 11 years old, and after being of great service to the Plumbers along with Gwen, he started to live a normal life, after majority of their enemies have been defeated or arrested.

After 4 years, Granpa Max is missing, and a new group of enemies with the name of the DNAliens and the Highbreed on the loose, Ben put the Omnitrix back on, therefore once again ending his normal life as a high school student. And during a fight with their old enemy, Kevin Ethan Levin and a group of DNAliens, the Omnitrix Re-calibrated, giving it a new shape, form and giving Ben another set of 10 aliens.

With the newly formed Omnitrix, and a new team consisting of him, his cousin Gwen, and their new friend Kevin, Ben's Team has saved the world multiple times, met old and new enemies, and bringing them down once again. Then, after ending the Highbreed attack, Ben Tennyson has saved the entire universe itself, but this also made him cocky and overconfident.

After that, Vilgax returned, more powerful than ever, now know as "Conqueror of 10 worlds" and also gaining new powers from the heroes he had defeated. Despite the new powers, Ben was able to match him closer than ever before, and defeated him in a Conqueror's Challenge, therefore bringing the Earth to safety, although this cost him Azmuth's trust as he broke the Omnitrix before the fight.

Ben and his team continued their duty as official and honorary Plumbers, they defeated much more powerful enemies, as well as meeting their old friends, allies and enemies. Then Vilgax teamed up with Albedo, who was armed with Azmuth's second creation: The Ultimatrix. Together, they managed to get the Omnitrix, but Ben managed to destroy the Omnitrix with the Self-Destruct mode using the Voice Command and get the Ultimatrix from Albedo, but freeing him from his bonds as a result.

Armed with the new Ultimatrix, Ben as Ultimate Swampfire defeated Vilgax and escaped the the exploding ship, with Vilgax at a close range. With the new evolutionary function of the Ultimatrix, Ben defeated more enemies than ever before, and unlocked more aliens.

After that, Ben's secret identity is revealed to the universe, greatly affecting them as they were supposed to be a secret organization. Ben then tried not too much fame to get on his head, so as to not affect him as much.

They then defeated a new formidable opponent named Aggregor, although this cost Kevin's sanity and went on a power hungry rampage as Ultimate Kevin.

With Granpa Max's, Cooper's and Darkstar's help, Ben managed to defeat Ultimate Kevin, nearly killing him with Ultimate Echo Echo, but Gwen persuading him not to and with Cooper's machine, restored Kevin's sanity and brought him back to normal as well as reviving the 5 Andromeda Aliens and the restored the powers of the Plumber's Helpers.

After that, they continued their Plumbers work, meeting Albedo, Darkstar and Charmcaster once again. Albedo made money off of Ben's Fame, and tried to defeat him after he ruined his show, but he was defeated by Ultimate Echo Echo. Darkstar tried everything to destroy Ben, Gwen and Kevin, but is defeated everytime. Charmcaster is revealed to only attempting to return her father back to her, even killing the team in the process, but eventually her father went back and revived the heroes.

Albedo even tried to reclaim the Ultimatrix from Ben in his own nightmare, only to fail miserably.

At the end, Ben and the gang with the help of Sir George, faced Diagon and Vilgax who is fused with the Lucubra. With Diagon killing Sir George and defeating Ben as Ultimate Way Big and also turning every human on Earth into an Esoterica, Gwen and Kevin were on their own, but Ben managed to survive and see Diagon being absorbed by Vilgax, and Vilgax being the Diagon. After defeating Gwen and Kevin, Vilgax and Ben were on their final showdown, and Ben, with the Power of the Ascalon, defeated Vilgax and Diagon, before turning every Esoterica back to human.

And after that, Ascalon and the Ultimatrix were given back to Azmuth, but Ben is now armed with the true Omnitrix as the 1st Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix were revealed to be just prototypes.

Now, with the True Omnitrix, Ben sets out to continue to give his service to the Plumbers, and he went solo after Gwen and Kevin left. But Ben now has a new by-the-book alien partner, Rook Blonko. With Ben as a mentor for Rook, he thought him the Earth expressions, customs, and culture and Rook provided Ben with information as they defeated villains old and new. At first, they had a rocky start, but then Ben and Rook agreed to be partners, but Rook still sometimes treats Ben as a superior.

But despite his intelligence, his lack of experience makes him somewhat naive, but with Ben's experience after saving the world and the universe multiple times, Ben helped him along the way. With Rook being brains and Ben being experience, they worked together pretty well, covering their weaknesses.

They met a new evil group, called The Faction, consisting of a Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos, an old enemy named Malware, who Ben fought and defeated when he was 11, and a skilled huntsman named Khyber with his hunting dog, Zed.

The Faction created a knock-off version of the Omnitrix, the Nemetrix, and put it on Zed. Its aliens consists of the predatory species of the Omnitrix Aliens. But Ben along with Rook and with the help of the Plumbers, defeated the Faction, with Khyber the only member active and Zed, now belonging to Kevin with the Nemetrix removed.

After that, they also met Vilgax and The Incurseans once again. As Ben and Rook were transporting Vilgax into a maximum-security prison planet but escaped and the Incurseans managed to take over Earth, but Ben and the resistance managed to reclaim their planet. With Emperor Milleous and Dr. Psychobos taken into Plumber Custody, Attea is now the new leader of the Incurseans.

**(A/N: The following events after the Incursean attack are my parts of the Flashback..)**

After all that, Ben and Rook continued to fight evil from Earth and space, while Ben has now learned and has mastered the Omnitrix controls but Azmuth reveals that the Omnitrix has more forms and modes that Ben can learn in the future.

When Ben turned 17 years old, he and Rook had much more epic and awesome adventures and defeated Villains old and new, but Ben and Rook easily arrested the new supervillains , but met old enemies on the way that were much harder to defeat and arrest.

One of this villains were Attea, along with the 3 bounty hunters: Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight. With the Incurseans attempting to take over Earth once again, Ben, Rook with the help from his cousin Gwen and Kevin (who are now in a relationship) along with Granpa Max, managed to fend off the army attacking with Ben and Rook defeating the 3 bounty hunters easily as Swampfire, before tying them up in Spidermonkey's webs while Rook took care of the Incursean Soldiers targeting Ben.

Then the duo defeated Attea, who tried to fend them off with some melee combat and a blaster that sent Rook and Ben as Spidermonkey flying, but with Chromastone, Ben defeated Attea, tying her up in Spidermonkey's webs. Raff merely surrendered as he didn't want to be a part of the empire anymore. With the Plumbers arresting their ruler and the 3 bounty hunters, the Incursean Empire ended.

Ben even met Michael Morningstar again, who had successfully managed to once again regain his handsome form by using his old technique: absorbing energy from innocent schoolgirls, boys and even civilians, turning them into zombies that hunted for him. Ben and Rook found him and with Ben as NRG, Chromastone, Humoungosaur and Rath managed to defeat Darkstar, with the zombified civilians doing their work in taking back their energy.

Darkstar was now taken into Plumber custody as he was now a very serious threat to the galaxy.

Then when he was 18 years old, Azmuth had unlocked the one Omnitrix feature that Ben was finally waiting for: The Master Control. With no more time limit and unlocking some new Alien forms in the process, Ben and Rook continued to be an even greater service to the Plumbers. But then after 5 months passed, Khyber returned, with the Nemetrix in his possession.

Khyber, using his sword, blaster and his Nemetrix, destroyed all of the Plumber ships and defeated all of the Plumbers attempting to take them into custody, forcing them to send Back-up troops, but it will take a while for them to come, so Ben and Rook must defeat him or atleast tire him out before the Backup Troops come. Rook used his ProtoTool as a lot of weapons, even being a missile launcher.

Ben using a lot of aliens: like Water Hazard, using his Hydrokinesis to blast Khyber back, only to be blasted by Khyber's blaster.  
He then turned into Chromastone, countering his blasts with his beams, absorbing the blasts as well, but Khyber then used his sword to defeat Chromastone, prompting him to change into Armodrillo, using his enhanced strength and digging abilities to stop Khyber but was defeated by Slamworm.  
He then turned into Shocksquach and fired an electric blast into Slamworm's mouth, changing Slamworm back to Khyber. Khyber then defeated Shocksquach with his blaster, blasting him and Rook that sent them flying into a building.

Rook then fought him. He fought well and proved to be a match for Khyber, but was defeated when Khyber threw him into a car. Ben had enough and used Way Big, punching and stomping him in rage, before ultimately defeating him with his cosmic ray, damaging a large part of the city as well leaving a large crater.

Khyber was then taken into Plumber custody and was never seen again. All of his equipment were destroyed by the Plumbers and Ben and Rook destroyed the Nemetrix.

After a month after Khyber's defeat, Rook was needed in his homeland and left Ben, but not before thanking him, being one of his greatest friends. Now, Ben is really a Solo Hero, but still gets some help from time to time.

Ben also met and defeated Vilgax three times, still after the New Omnitrix, and still planning to take over the Universe. Ben defeated him three times in a row, defeating him first as Heatblast, the 1st alien he had ever transformed. Then he defeated him as NRG, his most defensive Alien. Then, Ben finally defeated him as Way Big, one of his most Powerful Aliens. After his row of failures, Vilgax was finally sent to Plumber custody, keeping him in a pod where his powers are removed.

After all that, he continued to be of great service to the Plumbers.

* * *

Ben Tennyson is at his house currently checking out his new aliens, as his parents were out. It was summer, and he can get to see Gwen and Kevin, who were now married. He can't actually quite believe it, but Kevin is now part of the family.

He was thinking of going to their place **(He got himself a new car. Apparently, he built it although using his smartest aliens.)**, when the Omnitrix beeped. The Omnitrix can also be used just like a telephone, and to answer it, he has to touch the glowing faceplate, and the Omnitrix will provide a hologram of the caller and they will talk about some things. When the call is over, the hologram will disappear and the call automatically ends.

So Ben touched the Omnitrix faceplate, and a hologram of his Grandfather, Max Tennyson appeared.

"Hello Ben." he greeted.

"Granpa. What's up?" Ben greeted casually, but Max looked serious. "What is it Granpa? Something wrong?" Ben asked.

"Albedo's back."

* * *

**That's the first chapter of my story! **

**Because this is my 1st Ben 10 story, some parts might not be Good because most Ben 10 fanfics I red had complex plots, and I'm not good at that, but I'll try to think in my Brain some complex thoughts. **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	2. Albedo's Attack

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the second chapter of my story: Ben 10: Albedo Returns!**

**In this Chapter, I will be giving you the following: Albedo's story and Albedo's attack on Ben's house, which then led to a huge fight in Bellwood. **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Albedo's Attack Pt. I  
**

Albedo is a Galvan from the Planet Galvan Prime, Azmuth's home world. Albedo used to worked with Azmuth in creating the Omnitrix, and because he helped him created it, he knows every single one of its parts and knows how to use it well. But one day, Albedo wanted his own Omnitrix, but Azmuth said that there should be only One Omnitrix in this Universe.

But Albedo didn't know that after he built his Omnitrix, his Omnitrix only worked by synching data from Ben's Omnitrix, inadvertently causing him to assume Ben's form as it was the default. He was so distasted by this that he sent off to find Ben and take his Omnitrix so that he can change back into his true form, but he failed and his Omnitrix was destroyed by Azmuth.

He stilled tried everything to restore his original Galvan form, from stealing the Ultimatrix from Azmuth to even attacking him in his own worst dreams, only to fail and/or backfire at the end.

And after all this years, he was still trying to take the Omnitrix from Ben, and because he is targeting the True Omnitrix, Albedo is sure that it could change him into his true Galvan Form.

Currently, Albedo is Negative Jetray and is flying towards Ben's house, planning to attack him head-on, or if he's not in his home, pose as Ben, capture his parents and threaten to destroy them if Ben doesn't give the Omnitrix within 24 hours.

Meanwhile...

"Albedo's back!? Where is he? I will stop him, even if it means getting into extraordinary measures!" Ben shouted, but Max calmed him down.

"Calm down Ben. He's currently flying towards your place, attempting to attack head-on, or capture your parents and threaten you to give your Omnitrix to him." Max said. Ben grinned.

"Unfortunately for him, my parents aren't home. But I will be planning a surprise for him." Ben said. Max smiled.

"Kick his butt Ben. Make sure he's taken into Plumber custody." Max said, and the hologram disappeared, and the call ended. Ben then checked out his window, before seeing Negative Jetray.

Negative Jetray then landed in front of Ben's house, before changing into Negative Swampfire and going into the door. He then rang the doorbell. Ben was right, Albedo did planned to kidnap his parents. Ben then went into the door as Water Hazard.

Negative Swampfire was still waiting, when suddenly, the door blasted in front of him and a blast of water blasted him into another house, breaking through the living room. The people saw this and ran away, while Water Hazard walked over to the house Negative Swampfire was blasted into, but he was rudely interrupted by Negative Humungousaur breaking the house even more and punching Water Hazard into the house next to his.

Water Hazard then turned into Swampfire and fired a stream of flames from his hands, engulfing Humungousaur in flames, but didn't do much and attempted to punch Swampfire, but dodged and threw some seeds at him. The seeds then grew into vines that trapped Humungousaur, before being fire blasted by Swampfire into a car. Swampfire then blasted the car and it exploded, sending Humungousaur flying into the house the car was near to.

"Come on Albedo, is that all you got?" Swampfire asked.

But he was interrupted as Negative Rath charged at him, before throwing him into a tree, before picking up a car and smashing it into Swampfire.

"Let me tell 'ya somethin' Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix! Rath is going to destroy you and take the Omnitrix!" Negative Rath shouted before smashing the car into Swampfire again, but Ben turned into NRG, and blasted him with his radioactive blast, sending Rath, flying and crashing into the streets.

NRG then charged towards Negative Rath, with Negative Rath doing the same thing. They then collided, trying to overpower one another, but NRG easily threw him into a lamp pole. Negative Rath then changed into Negative Armodrillo, and punched down the ground, sending an eruption of earth that hit NRG, sending him backwards.

Negative Armodrillo then punched NRG several times and attempted to drill his armor with his drill hands but failed.

"If i can't drill your armor, I guess i can just drill the Omnitrix out!" Negative Armodrillo shouted before aiming the drill at the Omnitrix Symbol, but NRG caught both of his arms and threw him away, sending him rolling into the streets.

"Are you crazy!? If you do that, there will lots of problems for both you and me!" NRG shouted before blasting him with his Radioactive blast. Armodrillo was taken back and a bit dazed, but perfectly fine.

"Oh really? Like what?" Negative Armodrillo asked.

"I don't know, you stuck in that form forever!" NRG shouted as a reply, before blasting him with another radioactive blast then firing a nuclear energy blast that blasted Armodrillo into another house. Negative Armodrillo then changed into Negative Shocksquatch and run towards NRG so quickly, that he dodged NRG's following nuclear blast.

Negative Shocksquatch then climbed on to NRG and let out an electric shock, which hurt NRG badly, since his armor is made out of highly durable metal.

"Stay..away..from..ME!" NRG shouted before blasting Negative Shocksquatch so high up in the air, that he changed into Negative Jetray. NRG then slapped the Omnitrix symbol and turned into Jetray as well and quickly gave chase.

It then turned into a mid-air fight, with Jetray and Negative Jetray trying to hit each other with their neuroshock blasts, destroying some houses, cars and trees in the process. It wasn't long before both managed to hit each other with neuroshock blasts. Negative Jetray and Jetray then fired their neuroshock blasts, which collided, and were trying to overpower one another, however, due to Ben being much experienced with Jetray than Albedo, Jetray's neuroshock blast overpowered Albedo's and was sent flying down.

Negative Jetray then turned into Negative Big Chill and frozen Jetray solid, sending Jetray crashing down a house. When Jetray noticed where he was, the people in the house already ran away, and Negative Big Chill was standing right in front of him, ready for round two.

Jetray slapped the Omnitrix, turning himself into Heatblast, and flying away using fire as jet propulsion, with Negative Big Chill giving chase.

Heatblast then led Negative Big Chill into the city, dodging his ice breath while doing so. Heatblast then landed on top of a building and so did Negative Big Chill. Heatblast landed himself near the edge of the building, while he and Negative Big Chill stared at each other for a long time, before Heatblast broke the silence.

"You want this?" Heatblast said, pointing the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "Then come at me!" Heatblast shouted before falling at the edge of the tall building, Big Chill then quickly chased him and grabbed him, but Heatblast got free in his gripped and gripped him long enough for both of them to crash into a car, with Negative Big Chill landing face first, and with the car exploding, was sent flying into a building. People were so scared that they ran away screaming.

Heatblast then walked over inside the building to see a huge mess, and another hole, and he saw Negative Big Chill crashed into a car. He then walked over to Negative Big Chill.

"You giving up yet?" Heatblast asked mockingly.

"I am not giving up without your Omnitrix in my hands!" Negative Big Chill shouted before turning into Negative Water Hazard, throwing Heatblast into the streets, before putting him out with a long blast of water. Heatblast then changed to Chromastone, and because he had lots more energy inside of him than when he was 15/16 years old, Chromastone fired a big ultraviolet blast that sent Negative Water Hazard flying into a Mr. Smoothy store, with Chromastone quickly running to the scene.

He then looked at the Mr Smoothy store. The windows were crashed and broken, and Negative Water Hazard had trashed the seats and tables, also leaving some cracks on the floor. Chromastone then went inside, but had a surprise.

"Congratulations. Your quite gullible." Negative Water Hazard said, before blasting Chromastone with a blast of water that sent him crashing into the glass door and into a car. Chromastone stood up and shrugged off the dust, before seeing Negative Water Hazard charging towards him.

He then quickly slapped the Omnitrix and turned into Humungousaur, who punched the Negative Orishan so hard that he was sent flying away, before seeing a rather large cloud of dust far away, going Jetray to check it out.

He then went to a construction site where he saw Albedo in a pile of still dry cement.

Ben then changed back into his human form and walked over to Albedo. As he took out some Plumber handcuffs, Albedo then woke up and punched Ben in the face, with Ben retaliating with a kick to the stomach and a punch to the face as well, holding him back.

"This fight isn't over Tennyson! I think it just begun." Albedo said before transforming into Humungousaur.

"Really? You have a better idea to take me down? I'm stronger than ever before Albedo, and Humungousaur is like kid's play to me." Ben said. Humungousaur snickered before replying back.

"We both have improved. Now, I found a trick." Albedo said, before growing up to 17 ft. tall and growing a shell with spikes on his back, grew a tail with a mace at the tip, and his skin turned green while the chest, and torso turned blue with spikes on them, his eyes were red, and he gained a much more ankylosaurus-like features rather than Stegosaur like.

It was Negative Ultimate Humungausaur. Ben was surprised, as he hadn't seen the Ultimates for a very long time since Azmuth removed the Ultimatrix from him and he never even got to go to their new planet.

"I found out that after my bomb exploded, i found out that not only can I alter my DNA to become any species, I also can still evolve them into their Ultimate forms! I found this out when I was to build another Ultimatrix, but I don't need it. Now, prepare for your last breath Tennyson!" Negative Ultimate Humungousaur shouted before shooting missiles at Ben.

"I really miss those Ultimate forms." Ben said before transforming into Humungousaur, who shrugged off the missiles easily, unlike last time where he was defeated by those missiles. Ben as Humungousaur also gained much more size, and is able to match Negative Ultimate Humungousaur in size, and he gained two green and black sash across his chest, that formed an X with the Omnitrix symbol on the middle.

He then grew into his maximum size, managing to get slightly bigger and taller than Negative Ultimate Humungousaur.

"I've beaten guys much tougher than you!" he shouted before punching his Negative evolved form. It then turned into a wrestling match with Negative Ultimate Humungousaur slightly having the upper hand, sending and forcing Humungousaur backwards.

But when he tried to swing his mace tail at him, Humungousaur grabbed the tail, before spinning Negative Ultimate Humungousaur around and around, before throwing him into the still in construction building. The building then collapsed onto Humungausaur, as well as blocking the streets near the site and destroying some buildings as it was very tall.

The people then screamed like hell and ran away in fright, and soon enough, there were no more people in the block.

Humungousaur then got out of the debris, but so did his Negative Ultimate form, who threw the debris away, and punched him in the face, before uppercutting him so hard that he flew away, before crashing into another part of the city.

Humungousaur crashed into a warehouse, a bit dazed. This is because of practice and experience, Humungousaur's strength and durability has enhanced massively to ever match his Ultimate form, but was still not enough. He then looked around, and he was near the Bellwood bridge.

Then, several explosions occurred, and the buildings and warehouses that are right in front of him exploded. He then looked to see Negative Ultimate Humungousaur walking right in front of him.

Humungousaur and Negative Ultimate Humungousaur then charged at each other, before turning into a wrestling match once again, with both of them exchanging punches, kicks, but when Negative Ultimate Humungousar tried to swing his mace tail at Humungousaur grabbed the tail and swung him into a warehouse.

"That's one of his weakness. I got to find some more." Humungousaur said, before slapping the Omnitrix and turning into XLR8. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur then got out of the debris to find XLR8 as his new opponent.

He then charged at the fast runner, but XLR8 ran away so fast, that Negative Ultimate Humungousaur thought it was magic. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur then changed into Negative Fasttrack, before giving XLR8 a chase.

XLR8 was heading for the Bellwood bridge, or so it seems like it, but then Negative Fasttrack quickly caught up to him. XLR8 then turned up the pace, and so did Negative Fasttrack. XLR8 then quickly made a turn into the edge and quickly stopped. Negative Fasttrack tried to stop, but he couldn't and jumped off the edge of the bridge and fell into the sea..

"I could not believe that actually worked." XLR8 said before changing into AmpFibian and jumping into the sea. He then looked for Albedo but could not see him anywhere, but Negative Big Chill was there, and turned intangible so Ben couldn't see him. AmpFibian looked and looked, but to no avail.

But then, Negative Big Chill quickly froze AmpFibian solid, before carrying him onto surface, before bringing him into shore, but AmpFibian turned into Heatblast and melted the ice and quickly escaped by jet propulsion, Negative Big Chill then turned into Negative Jetray and quickly gave chase.

When Negative Jetray flew on top of Heatblast, he turned into Negative Water Hazard and water blasted him from behind, sending him crashing into the bridge, frightening people away as a result.

Negative Water Hazard then landed in front of Heatblast, but when Heatblast stood up, the Negative Orishan was surprised to see Heatblast still on fire. Heatblast laughed.

"I had practice with water and swimming as Heatblast, and now, I have much more resiliency to water and fire extinguishers!" Heatlast said before engulfing Negative Water Hazard in fire that made him stumble backwards, before blasting him into a car with an explosive fire blast.

Negative Water Hazard then blasted a stream of very cold water and it hit Heatblast, but managed to endure it and hit Negative Water Hazard with a large stream of fire that it sent him flying and into several cars. Heatblast then fired several fireballs that hit the cars Negative Water Hazard crashed into and exploded, and it also hit the car Negative Water Hazard was lying at and it exploded, sending him rolling at the streets.

Heatblast then jumped and fired a large stream of fire, but Negative Water Hazard rolled away just in time. Heatblast then landed into the spot Negative Water Hazard was formerly lying at, but then took a large blast of cool water from Negative Water Hazard, but he shrugged it off.

"Come on. I swam into the Pacific Ocean as Heatblast after defeating Vilgax on his ship! Can you do better?" Heatblast mocked before slapping the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transforming into Shocksquatch.

"Shocksquatch!" he yelled before firing a huge electrical blast which shocked Water Hazard badly. Negative Water Hazard then turned into Negative Swampfire, before firing a fire blast from his hands, but Shocksquatch dodged it and fired back an electrical blast, but Negative Swampfire dodged it as well, but then turned Ultimate, turning into Negative Ultimate Swampfire.

Negative Ultimate Swampfire then threw multiple fire bombs which caused heavy destruction on the bridge, but Shocksquatch managed to dodge all of them. Negative Ultimate Swampfire gave chase, but Shocksquatch was too fast for him, but he stopped before saying:

"Turning into Ultimate Swampfire is your big mistake." he said before firing an electrical blast that damaged Negative Ultimate Swampfire so severely that he reverted back to Albedo and fell unconscious. Shocksquatch then turned back to Ben and examined Albedo if he was really unconscious. When he was sure, he prepared to handcuff him again, but Albedo regained consciousness and punched Ben in the face.

"You are really gullible, but I want to end this." Albedo said before turning into Ben's biggest transformation, Way Big. But Albedo transformed into him on the bridge, destroying a large part of it. Now people would have to go to the boats just to reach the other side while the bridge is being fixed, but Ben was so near to him that he fell to the sea along with the debris.

But then a green light flashed on the sea and Ben also turned into Way Big and punched Negative Way Big in the face.

"Come on! Let's get this over with!" both Way Bigs said before charging at each other.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! **

**Thank you so much for reading this, and I will see YOU in the next chapter!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	3. The Alliance

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the third chapter of my story: Ben 10: Albedo Returns!**

**I forgot to tell you Ben's appearance in the first chapter as well as the aliens. Ben is wearing a white jacket with green stripes and a green zipper. Underneath is a plain black shirt. He also wears brown pants, plain white shoes and also wore a black belt. Albedo is the same, only the white parts of the jacket are red and the green stripes are black. His pants are black, and his shoes are red and black.  
**

**Jetray: Same appearance as in AF and UA except for two spikes in his tail.  
Swampfire: Same as in Omniverse, besides the Omnitrix symbol being in his chest.  
Water Hazard: Same as in Omniverse, only taller, his extra eyes are removed.  
Rath: The same as in UA, AF, and Omniverse, but with a pointed tail that is very sharp.  
NRG: Same as before.  
Armodrillo: Gotten taller and his chest and torso gotten a little smaller.  
Shocksquatch: Same as before.  
Big Chill: Chest cavity gotten smaller but still large, his Omnitrix symbol on his chest and the belt gone. His chest gone from light blue to dark blue too.  
Heatblast: Same, but there are two small fires in his shoulder. (This will be two mini volcanoes in the future.)  
Chromastone: Gained two small magenta crystals near his hand and he grew taller with the crystal on his back also growing longer.  
Humungousaur: Already said in the last chapter. Still has his black briefs. Ultimate is the same as before.  
XLR8: Same as before, only the green shirt and his neck turned black.  
Fasttrack: Same as before.  
AmpFibian: Looks the same as in UA, but his fins are pointier than in Omniverse.  
Way Big: The same as in AF/UA, but the blades on his shoulder has returned.  
Ultimate Swampfire: The same. **

**I totally forgotten this! Why did I forgot this! AGRGH! Okay, Fine! If that's what you bricks want...**

**DISCLAIMER: Btr100 does not own Ben 10, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, Omniverse and the rest of the creator's work! The only things that belong to me is my life, my stories and this story! **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Alliance**

Starting from where the previous chapter has left off, Ben and Albedo fought for the Omnitrix, starting from Ben's block, then leading to a huge fight in Bellwood and now leading to a MASSIVE fight at Bellwood bridge, which is now destroyed along with a huge part of the city.

Both Ben and Albedo have transformed into Way Big, and now fighting on the sea near the destroyed Bellwood bridge. Both To'kustars exchanged punches at each other, with Way Big seemingly gaining the upper hand. Negative Way Big then punched Way Big in the face several times and even attempted to kick him, but failed as Way Big dodged.

As they were facing away from the city and into each other, meaning the city is on their side, Way Big successfully kicked Negative Way Big in the stomach, sending Negative Way Big stumbling backwards, but Way Big then prepared to finish the fight with his cosmic ray attack.

Negative Way Big managed to gain back balance and charged his cosmic ray attack as well. Both of them then fired their cosmic ray attacks and the cosmic rays collided, seeming to be equal in power, but Way Big slowly overpowered Negative Way Big's cosmic ray. Way Big's cosmic ray then eventually hit Negative Way Big and was sent stumbling back.

Way Big then fired another cosmic ray, this time at Negative Way Big's fin. The cosmic ray hit the fin, and Negative Way Big felt paralyzing pain all over his body and can't seem to move. Way Big took the chance and punch Negative Way Big at the face, before kicking him in the stomach, sending Negative Way Big crashing down into sea.

"I lost today, but in another day, I will win, and your Omnitrix will be removed from your pathetic life." Negative Way Big said before changing into Negative Jetray and flying away. Way Big then looked at the damaged city, with lots of buildings and warehouses destroyed as well as a lot of burning trees.

"Looks like I have a lot to fix about." Way Big sighed before changing into Jetray and going in his house, to get some things he needed before going to the destroyed part of the city, before fixing them as Jury Rigg.

Not only can Jury Rigg can fix machinery, he can also fix other things too, like buildings and roads, and other things. Ben learned this wen he was 19 and was attempting to fix a large part of his house that was broken during a fight with Vilgax, who attempted to attack him head-on.

Fixing all of the buildings and warehouses took only a couple of hours for Jury Rigg, and also putting out the fires caused by Heatblast, Negative Ultimate Hummungousaur and Swampfire as Water Hazard. Fixing the bridge was difficult for the red gremlin alien and it took two days for it to get fixed.

Ben would have fixed all of this easily as Alien X, but he doesn't want to take the risks and costs of being Alien X and also having to momentarily stop Bellicus and Serena from internal argument, and Ben hates that, and considers it annoying. He only uses him in grave danger or stopping a danger is other aliens can't or if he doesn't have an alien that can deal with the problem.

After the fixing days, Ben went back to his house to get his self-made car to get to Gwen and Kevin's house, but already found them both waiting in the living room, his parents in the kitchen.

**(A/N: His Tenn-Speed motorcycle was given to his dad, who knows how to drive motorcycles, and he was happy with his new vehicle and even liked the modifications made by Jury Rigg and his biker suit created by the motorcycle. Even as he gets older he still managed to drive that thing.) **

"Oh Gwen, Kevin! What are you doing here?" Ben asked after hugging Gwen and giving Kevin a brohug and a fist bump. His cousin and cousin-in-law were happy to see him to.

"We came here to check up on you. Granpa Max told us about Albedo's attack and we saw your destroyed block and your destroyed door." Gwen said, with Ben looking at the doorless entry to his house.

"This place was a mess, but we managed to fix it up, but we still left your door for you to fix." Kevin casually said. His wife and Kevin had new appearances. Gwen was wearing a white shirt under a dark blue sweater and a black skirt with light grey stockings. She also wore her black vest over her blue sweater. She also tied her hair in a ponytail and still wears her glasses.

Kevin wears the same black T-shirt, but the sleeves were gray and he removed his necklace when he was eleven years old and kept him in his and Gwen's place.

"We also heard that Albedo escaped. You might have beaten lots of bad guys when you were solo, but Albedo is a dangerous threat." Gwen said, before Kevin continued. "And we agreed to become a permanent team. Together, we can kick his butt once and for all." Kevin said. Ben and Gwen agreed, but it was afternoon and Ben was still tired from fixing all of the buildings and the bridge as Jury Rigg.

"Let's go to Mr. Smoothy for a drink. Maybe we can even discuss more about Albedo, as well as telling each other some stories." Ben said. Thy both agreed and after getting some permission from his parents, got into Ben's new car and drove to the nearest Mr Smoothy store. Kevin was highly impressed by Ben's car, and it was even better than his.

It was also armed with lots of Plumber technology and various alien tech, just like Kevin's car and also had a Turbo engine, unlike his.

"Tell me Ben, did you make this?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I did, although I used some intelligence from all of my smartest aliens. They made the special features while Jury Rigg built it and made some modifications on his own. Brainstorm and Frankenstrike made some upgrades in the engine, and Grey Matter made some extras on the wheels." Ben replied.

"Oh. Well I have to say, I am pretty impressed." Kevin said.

With a couple of minutes, Ben and the gang arrived on the Mr Smoothy store, they went inside, ordered their smoothies and sat down and talked to each other their stories when Ben now turned into a solo hero.

**Meanwhile...**

Albedo was in his hideout, with some Chili Fries on his table along with papers that was full of information about Ben's Omnitrix. His table was as messy as Ben's room when he was 16. There was also some pieces of the unfinished Ultimatrix he was about to complete, but aborted the project after finding out that he can go Ultimate at will, and thus no longer needs an Ultimatrix.

Right now, he is eating his Chili Fries while also thinking of a plan to defeat his enemy, Ben Tennyson, as well as taking the Omnitrix from him. He tried and tried before, but none of his plans worked. Even when he had Vilgax to back him up, and after attempting to re-take it from his nightmare, Albedo spent 5 years thinking of a new idea to finally defeat Ben Tennyson.

But it looks like his plan to kidnap his parents failed miserably because they were out, and Ben managed to defeat him, managing to escape him. After managing to escape the Null Void after being treated by a Galvan doctor, who removed the Dream Eater from his head 5 years ago, Albedo met some of Ben's enemies whom he defeated, but never really cared about it.

"Looks like I am going to need some...help." Albedo said, after that, he heard an evil laugh from behind him.

"Help you say? I hear you target Ben Tennyson..I target one of his friends, Kevin Levin, but I target Tennyson as well." a voice said. Albedo was ready to attack the random stranger who stood there the entire time.

"If it's you Vilgax, I am going to destroy you as revenge for betraying me!" Albedo shouted, and as he was about to change into an alien, the stranger walk forth and there stood one of Ben's most dangerous enemies while holding a metallic staff. It was Aggregor.

"Who are you?" Albedo asked.

"I am Aggregor. I targeted five aliens 5 years ago, but after Ben Tennyson scanned their DNA and Kevin Levin used the Ultimatrix's power to defeat me, I swore to someday get revenge on those two pests, but I require some assistance." Aggregor replied.

"Are you targeting the Omnitrix? Because if you are, then I would not be accepting your assistance." Albedo said. Aggregor smirked.

"You can keep the Omnitrix, because I will be absorbing the 5 aliens Tennyson stole from me, as they will make a good replacement and I can finally claim the Ultimate Prize so I can become unstoppable once and for all!" Aggregor said. Albedo still distrusted him a little bit.

"So, do we have a deal?" Aggregor asked, before reaching his hand for a handshake. Albedo took it, and they became an alliance.

**Meanwhile...**

The gang was still in Mr. Smoothy, telling each other stories when they couldn't see each other. Ben told them the stories of him and his new partner, Rook Blonko, defeating enemies which they never heard or saw, and the stories of defeating some old enemies on his own, like Michael Morningstar, Attea and the 3 bounty hunters: Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight, Khyber, and even the story of him defeating Vilgax three times in a row.

Gwen and Kevin, in return, told him stories of their first date, and their life after their wedding.

Meanwhile, Aggregor managed to find Ben's team in Mr. Smoothy, and saw his old enemies laugh and tell each other stories. Well, he was to make sure that that would be their final laughter. He walked towards the store, and closer to the gang, who still hadn't noticed him.

Aggregor then smirked, before firing a red beam of energy from his staff. As Gwen and her husband Kevin were laughing, Ben noticed the red energy beam, before transforming into an alien. The red beam hit the store window and caused an explosion which caused dust to fly.

The dust then settled, revealing Ben to be Chromastone, glowing with ultraviolet energy, and Gwen protecting her and Kevin with her mana shield. Their table, chairs and smoothy cups were destroyed by Aggregor, but Chromastone never really cared about that.

"Aggregor. Haven't seen you for a long time." Chromastone angrily said. Aggregor smirked, while Chromastone's angry frown got even bigger. "What do you want Aggregor?" he angrily asked.

"I want you and your friends to breathe your last breath." Aggregor said before blasting Chromastone with a red beam of energy, but Chromastone merely absorbed it, his ultraviolet glow glowing brighter.

"Blast me all you want. Its not going to work." Chromastone said before blasting Aggregor with his ultraviolet beam that sent him flying into a lamp pole and rolling on the parking lot. Kevin then absorbed rock from the street, turning him into his cement form, while Gwen prepared her mana.

Aggregor then stood up, before firing three blasts of red energy, but Chromastone countered it with three blasts of his ultraviolet energy, colliding and causing an explosion, and after the smoke settled, the gang and Aggregor charged towards each other.

Kevin was first to attack Aggregor, turning his hands into maces in an attempt to punch Aggregor, but Aggregor dodged every single one of his blows, and eventually blasted him with his red energy beam, sending him crashing into a car. Gwen was next, sending several blasts of mana but Aggregor dodged them all, before firing a red energy beam, but Gwen managed to protect herself from the blast.

Chromastone was last, firing another ultraviolet blast that managed to hit Aggregor. Aggregor then tried to fire another red energy blast, but Chromastone countered it with his own ultraviolet blast. The attacks collided, but Chromastone's blast absorbed Aggregor's and it hit Aggregor, knocking him unconscious. Chromastone, Gwen and Kevin then walked over to him, with Chromastone grabbing him by the neck and started shaking him.

"What do you want from us Aggregor?" Chromastone said. Aggregor regained consciousness, and an angry look was plastered into his face.

"I'm going to take back what is mine and absorb the 5 Andromeda Aliens from your Omnitrix!" Aggregor angrily replied. "Give up. There's 3 of us, and only one of you. Your outnumbered and outmatched." Chromastone said. Aggregor chuckled.

"I'm not alone." was all he said. "Then if your not alone, then he's now alone." Chromastone said, before blasting Aggregor with an ultraviolet ray from his eye, knocking him unconscious and sending him rolling in the parking lot. Then, two green neuroshock blasts hit Chromastone, but he merely absorbed them. They looked up to see Negative Jetray flying towards them.

Negative Jetray then fired neuroshock blasts at the team. Gwen shielded herself and Kevin from the blasts, while Chromastone merely absorbed it. Chromastone then fired his own blasts but Negative Jetray dodged them. When Negative Jetray landed, he changed into Negative Echo Echo, who let out a huge sonic scream, forcing Kevin and Gwen to cover their ears and Chromastone's body to crack.

Negative Echo Echo then turned it up a notch and made his screams louder. This forced Chromastone to slap the Omnitrix symbol and transform into Humungousaur. Negative Echo Echo then duplicated himself into an army of Negative Echo Echo, and all of the clones attempted to dogpile him, while the rest let out sonic screams at Humungousaur while the others attacked Gwen and Kevin.

Humungousaur easily swatted away the Negative Echo Echos around him, while destroying the ones sonic screaming at him with his powerful punches and stomps. Kevin defeated some of them in his rock form, but their screams were enough to crack his cement armor. Gwen then finished the rest for Kevin with several mana blasts.

Negative Echo Echo then decided to take it up a notch and became Negative Ultimate Echo Echo. Negative Ultimate Echo Echo then threw multiple sonic discs that surrounded Humungousaur and all of it let out a sonic scream, but Humungousar easily destroyed them with his punches. He slapped his Omnitrix symbol and became Lodestar.

"Lodestar!" Lodestar shouted, before firing a magnetic pulse that magnetized Negative Ultimate Echo Echo. Lodestar then threw Negative Ultimate Echo Echo around, in the streets, in the light poles, in the cars, and spun him around and around before throwing him high into the air. Negative Ultimate Echo Echo then crashed into the streets.

Negative Ultimate Echo Echo then looked at the unconscious Aggregor, before transforming into Negative Chromastone. Negative Chromastone then blasted Lodestar with a ultraviolet blast, sending him down and knocking him out. Kevin and Gwen decided to take action.

Kevin went first, managing to hit Negative Chromastone multiple times with his blows, and even landed a blow to the face with his mace hand. He attempted that move again, but Negative Chromastone dodged and fired an ultraviolet blast at Kevin's crack, sending him crashing into Mr. Smoothy.

Gwen was next to attack Albedo, and fired some mana blasts, but Negative Chromastone absorbed the blasts and fired an ultraviolet beam, but Gwen managed to shield herself from the attack. She hasn't fought Chromastone for years, she forgotten that he can absorb mana.

"Teewat Ligara!" Gwen chanted, before creating a strong whirlwind that pushed Negative Chromastone backwards, but Negative Chromastone fired an ultraviolet beam from his eye, but Gwen used her mana shield to protect herself from it.

"Meena Goh!" Gwen shouted, before firing a focused beam of heat from her hands, and it hit Negative Chromastone, sending the Negative Crystalsapien backwards, but Chromastone countered it with his ultraviolet beam, before causing an explosion that pushed both Gwen and Negative Chromastone back.

"Silicus Milez Sasitatio!" Gwen shouted. Then, 6 rock creatures came out from the ground and charged at Negative Chromastone and dogpiled him, but Negative Chromastone blasted and destroyed all of them with a large burst of ultraviolet energy, with lots of rock pieces flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, Lodestar finally woke up and saw Gwen fighting Albedo as Negative Chromastone. He rushed to help, but was blasted by a red beam of energy. He looked to see Aggregor, his spear glowing red and ready for a fight. Lodestar then slapped the Omnitrix symbol, turning into Merk Upchuck.

Aggregor then fired a red blast of energy from his spear, but Merk Upchuck ate the energy beam and spit it out again, hitting Aggregor so hard, that it knocked him into a car and knocked him unconscious...again.

"Well, that was pretty short-lived." Merk Upchuck said before rushing over to Gwen and Negative Chromastone's battle.

In Gwen and Negative Chromastone's battle, Gwen proved to be an equal match for Negative Chromastone, despite Negative Chromastone having a slight advantage against Gwen, with the young Anodite countering his every move.

"Defecho Fhar!" Gwen shouted, melting the floor Negative Chromastone was standing on, immobilizing him, just like quicksand. Merk Upchuck came in time to see Negative Chromastone sinking down, before transforming into Negative Terraspin, who was immune to magic, meaning Gwen is at a disadvantage.

"Gwen! You help Kevin, and I'll take care of this turtle face!" Merk Upchuck said. Gwen nodded and ran over to Kevin.

Merk Upchuck and Negative Terraspin stared at each other for a long time, but Merk Upchuck broke the silence by slapping the Omnitrix symbol and transforming into Big Chill and going intangible and going underground. Negative Terraspin then turned around to see if Big Chill would attack there, but Big Chill was behind Negative Terraspin and froze him solid.

Meanwhile Kevin just regain consciousness with Gwen beside him. Kevin and Gwen then watched Big Chill freeze Negative Terraspin solid, but they also saw Aggregor regaining consciousness and is about to attack Ben from behind with his energy blasts. Kevin then touched the metal table and he turned into his metal form, before quickly taking action.

Aggregor was about to blast Ben as Big Chill from behind, but Kevin then threw him and sent him rolling in the streets. Big Chill noticed this, but Negative Terraspin then changed into Negative Heatblast and sent out a burst of flames that melted the ice and sent Big Chill flying.

"Aggregor. Retreat." Negative Heatblast said. Aggregor and Negative Heatblast then ran away from the scene, with Negative Heatblast turning into Negative Jetray, carried Aggregor with his feet and quickly flew away. Big Chill prepare to slap the Omnitrix symbol to transform into Jetray, but Gwen stopped him.

"Come on Ben, they escaped. But one day we'll beat them." she said. They all looked into the afternoon sky, before looking towards the destruction they made.

"Are we gonna need a lawyer for this?" Kevin asked.

* * *

**That ends my third chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Once again, thanks for reading my story and as always, I will see YOU in the next chapter!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	4. Arrested for Good!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 4th and final chapter of my story: Ben 10: Albedo Returns!**

**I might put in my mind-made aliens in this chapter, and I have been thinking the form for a long time now. **

**Oh and the appearances of the aliens last chapter that I forgot to put in..**

**Echo Echo: Same as in Omniverse, but the Omnitrix symbol is in the chest and the cassettes on his legs are back.  
Lodestar: Same as in Omniverse.  
Merk (and Perk) Upchuck: Same as always...  
Terraspin: Same as in Omniverse, only eight holes again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10 or its other properties. This stuff belongs to The Man of Action, Dwane McDuffie, and etc. **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Arrested for Real!  
**

And so, after fixing the damage they caused on a local Mr. Smoothy store, Ben and his team then drove off to their homes and think of a way to stop Albedo and Aggregor, whom they are expecting to meet tomorrow or next week. When they got there, they saw Ben's parents had went out with Ben saying they always go out and be back at 10:00 pm. They then went to Ben's room to think of a plan.

Ben's room was clean and tidy, unlike when he was younger, it was close to being a dump! But as he got older, he knew he should really get his room more clean and tidy, so as to welcome guests and other stuff.

"Wow Ben, you really cleaned this place up. Unlike when you were 15 and this place was a dump." Kevin said. Ben ignored that and sat on his Ben and started fiddling with his Omnitrix. The holographic circle was shown and Ben began scrolling through his list of aliens.

"Ben? What are you doing?" Gwen said. "Don't mess with that thing. Azmuth might come and be angry with you again." Kevin said.

"I'm not messing with it. I'm just going through my list of aliens and trying to find one that I don't know yet." Ben said. Gwen and Kevin looked at each other and shrugged their questions off. Ben noticed this.

"What? I atleast need to find a new alien here that I saw my Future Me using it. I want to unlock some of the million aliens I have in this Level 20 watch-like tech." Ben said, while still scrolling through his list of aliens. He saw Buzzshock and Spitter, but he used them several times before. He even saw Snare-Oh and Blitzwolfer. He hasn't used Blitzwolfer for a while.

"Maybe practice using him later." Ben muttered and continued scrolling. Then he saw a werewolf face in the holographic circle. Ben doesn't know this guy, but he was about to find out. He then pressed the side button, and slapped down the Omnitrix core, triggering a transformation.

Ben then grew taller and more buffer. He was covered in thick fur, and looked like a typical werewolf. He also grew a thick and bushy tail with a thorn on the end. He looked very different from Blitzwolfer and was much more buffer in appearance. The Omnitrix symbol then grew on his chest and the transformation was complete, with the light that blinded Gwen and Kevin disappearing. They then looked to see a werewolf with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and green eyes too.

"Hmm...I don't know what's the species name for this one, but he looks awesome!" Ben said, before running to the backyard, with Gwen and Kevin following. When they got there, Ben as the werewolf alien was facing the couple.

"Come on. I gotta know its powers before I use him." Ben said.

"If you say so." Gwen said, before firing a large blast of mana. Ben was hit, but didn't feel a thing. Gwen then tried another one, but it was the same result. Kevin then touched the metal ring on his ring finger and attempted to punch Werewolf Ben, but was easily thrown away. Kevin then stood up and turned his hand into a mace, before trying to punch him again, but without his warning, Ben turned his hands into bio battling guns and fired some missiles at Kevin, which hit the Osmosian and sent him flying into the streets.

Gwen was surprised by this, and so was Ben who then turned his hands back to normal.

"Sweet! I'm going to name this one, Bio-Wolf!" Bio-Wolf then said, before changing back to human, just in time for Kevin to walk near them, dazed and dizzy.

"What did I miss?" he asked. "Oh nothing. Except you missed my official name for this guy." Bio-Wolf said before changing back to human.

"I think he'd be a very nice replacement for Ultimate Humungousaur. Enhanced Strength, Durability, and Missile Generation! Just like that old guy. I miss him, now that the evolutionary feature is gone, I won't see him again." Ben said.

**Meanwhile...**

Albedo and Aggregor are in their hideout, plotting and planning their next move on Ben Tennyson. Albedo's head on attack didn't work and so did his plan to attack him while he was at Mr. Smoothy, but didn't expect his friends to be there as well. Now it was Aggregor's time to plot out their next move.

"How about we eliminate his friends first and threaten Tennyson to kill them if he doesn't give us the Omnitrix?" Aggregor said. Albedo thought about this, this was his and Vilgax's plan to get the Prototype Omnitrix from him. The plan succeeded, but the only backfire was Vilgax betraying him. The plan could work again, but if Aggregor betrays him, he will seriously turn him into a pulp.

"That was my plan at the beginning, only to his parents. It failed because they were away, but with his friends. It will surely succeed. You take care of Kevin, and I take of Tennyson's cousin." Albedo said.

**Back at the Tennysons...**

It was night, and the couple was ready to leave. Ben was to take them to their house, so they got on Ben's car and drove off.

It was a normal night for them, but Aggregor was hiding, ready to strike.

Ben was driving the car at a normal speed. It seemed like a normal night for them, until an explosion occurred right in front of the car, and Ben drove the car unexpectedly to the right, only to crash a water hydrant. The car didn't received a scratch and backed up, and when they did, they saw Aggregor.

"Aggregor!" Ben exclaimed.

Aggregor then blasted Ben before he even had time to react. The energy blast knocked Ben out cold and his cousins saw this and decided to strike back very hard. Kevin then absorbed the metal from Ben's car and Gwen prepared her mana.

Gwen then fired her mana blasts, but Aggregor dodged all of them and blasted Gwen with an red energy blast, knocking her out cold and sending her flying into the car. Kevin then charged and punched Aggregor several times in the face, seriously injuring him. When he was about to finish him with his hands formed into hammers, Aggregor blasted him too, and the blast was so powerful, it knocked out Kevin as well.

Negative Jetray then flew to the scene, where he saw the unconscious group. Aggregor then walked over to Ben, before saying:

"It looks like my work is done."

Aggregor then touched the Omnitrix and began absorbing Water Hazard, Terraspin, NRG, Armordrillo and AmpFibian off the Omnitrix so that he can become Ultimate Aggregor again. Ben regained consciousness and saw the Osmosian absorbing the 5 Andromeda Aliens off the Omnitrix. Ben then punched him in the face with his other fist and he stopped Aggregor from fully absorbing the 5 Andromeda Aliens.

"Dang it! You better not did something to my aliens!" Ben said before slapping down the Omnitrix core and transforming into NRG.

"NRG!" NRG shouted before looking at himself. "Looks normal." He said before blasting Aggregor with a nuclear energy blast, sending Aggregor flying into another car and into a house, knocking him out cold.

Negative Jetray then fired two neuroshock blasts from his eye, but they did no apparent effect on NRG's highly durable containment suit. NRG then fired another nuclear energy blast that hit Negative Jetray and knocked him out called either, reverting him back into Albedo.

"Looks like I stopped Aggregor from absorbing the 5 Andromeda Aliens and now that he stopped absorbing them, there still fine." NRG said before reverting back to Ben and running over his unconscious cousins.

"Gwen! Kevin! You guys alright!?" Ben asked them as they regained consciousness.

"Uhh...What did we miss?" Kevin asked. "Nothing much. Just me kicking Aggregor and Albedo's butts. Nothing special." Ben replied. But he looked at them to see both Albedo and Aggregor regaining consciousness.

"Give up Tennyson. Just give me the Omnitrix, and we will end our shenanigans." Albedo said. Ben then took a look at the Omnitrix and then looked at Albedo and Aggregor: Two of his most dangerous enemies. Ben then looked at his Omnitrix again, before plastering a smirk in his face.

"Yeah, tell that to-" Ben said before transforming into Bio-Wolf. "Bio-Wolf!" He shouted before blasting the two villains with his missiles, blasting them into a house and causing some destruction on the streets. Albedo then changed into Negative Chromastone, while Aggregor prepared his spear and they both charged towards Ben's group.

"You two take care of Albedo. I'll take care Albedo." Bio-Wolf said, before they charged at Albedo and Aggregor. Bio-Wolf then uppercutted Negative Chromastone so hard that he was sent flying into another part of the block, with Bio-Wolf jumping so high that he was able to catch Negative Chromastone.

Bio-Wolf then landed right next to Negative Chromastone, who was lying down, with a deep crater around him, but he eventually stood up and was ready for a fight that they both will never forget.

"Come on. Give me your best shot." Negative Chromastone mockingly said. Bio-Wolf then fired several missiles which hit Negative Chromastone and sent him rolling down the streets. Bio-Wolf then fired lots more missiles that hit Negative Chromastone while he was attempting to dodge them. Negative Chromastone then fired an ultraviolet blast that hit Bio-Wolf but didn't do much damage.

"Is that all you've got?" Bio-Wolf mockingly asked before firing missiles that all hit Negative Chromastone, that sent him flying and rolling down the streets. Negative Chromastone then changed into Negative Diamondhead and fired multiple crystals from his hands that hit Bio-Wolf but didn't do much of a thing..

Bio-Wolf then fired multiple missiles that hit Diamondhead and sent him flying and rolling down the streets again.

"Come on! I wanted a fight!" Bio-Wolf said before firing another set of missiles. Negative Diamondhead then touched the ground and formed a crystal barrier in front of him, but the missiles destroyed it and sent Negative Diamondhead flying. Negative Diamondhead then transformed into Negative Swampfire and fired a stream of flames that engulfed Bio-Wolf and sent him backwards.

Negative Swampfire then decided to fire up his flames, but Bio-Wolf shrugged the flames off and fired several missiles at Negative Swampfire. Negative Swampfire then threw some seeds in front of him, which quickly grew into vines and blocked some of the missiles while the rest hit Negative Swampfire and damaged him so severely that only his head was left remaining, but he quickly regenerated.

Bio-Wolf then smelled something really bad, and covered up his nose from the stench. He quickly realized it was Negative Smampfire and transformed into Swampfire as well, and having no nose, was immune to Negative Swampfire's methane smell.

Both Swampfires then fired a stream of flames from their palms and they collided, cancelling them out. Negative Swampfire, knowing this is not going to work, transformed into Negative Ultimate Swampfire.

"I missed this one a lot. He was my top 3 favorite." Swampfire said sadly, before firing a stream of flames from his palms. Negative Ultimate Swampfire then fired a stream of blue fire from his palms and both fire attacks collided but Swampfire was overwhelmed by Negative Ultimate Swampfire's blue fire and was sent rolling into the streets.

Swampfire then slapped the Omnitrix symbol and transformed into Brainstorm. Brainstorm then fired an electric blast from his pincers and it hit Negative Ultimate Swampfire and was greatly affected, and was forced to transform into Negative Feedback, who absorbed the electrical blast. Brainstorm then transformed into Buzzshock.

Negative Feedback then fired the much more powerful electrical blast, but Buzzshock merely absorbed it.

Buzzshock then transformed into Bio-Wolf again, and fired as multiple missiles as he can. Negative Feedback tried to protect himself, but the missiles hit Negative Feedback and he was hit by so many, that he was covered in an explosion of dust, smoke and fire. When the explosion settled, it revealed Albedo, knocked out cold and in a large crater too.

Bio-Wolf then changed into Shocksquatch, before shocking Albedo with a long electrifying blast, knocking him out for real.

"Game Over Albedo, Game over..." Shocksquatch said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin were fighting Aggregor. Aggregor was starting to get overwhelmed by the powers of the Anodite and Osmosian couple, with Kevin going for offense, striking Aggregor whenever he can and Gwen for defense, defending Kevin and her from Aggregor's energy blast.

Kevin in his cement form, then punched Aggregor in the face again, before Gwen fired a mana blast that hit Aggregor in the chest, sending him flying into a fence. Aggregor is quickly getting tired and he hasn't even landed a strike on the two.

"I'm going to need some durability." Aggregor said, before tightening his grip on his metallic staff. His skin then became steel as well. Aggregor then attempted to blast Kevin with his energy blast, but Gwen shielded him with her mana.

"Mercuta Verditis!" Gwen shouted, before firing a purple glowing energy beam from the palms of her hands that hit and greatly injured Aggregor.

"Kemo Char!" Gwen shouted, before firing multiple pink blasts of energy that sent Aggregor stumbling backwards. He was starting to get tired. He might have defeated them once, but they have greatly improved along with their powers.

Kevin then decided to finish the battle up with a punch to the head, a kick in the stomach, then uppercutting the Osmosian warlord, sending him down and knocking him out for good.

"Well, that was a short one. I was expecting a longer fight from this guy." Kevin said to Gwen. "Let's go call the Plumbers." said Gwen. Then, Ben's voice was heard. "No need. I already called them. They're on their way." he said.

Not a long while after, the Plumbers came and arrested both Albedo and Aggregor. Aggregor was silently put in his ship, going for prison, while Albedo tried and tried to escape the Plumber's grasp, but to no avail.

"ONE DAY TENNYSON! I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU!" Albedo shouted as he was taken away. The Plumber ships then set off, leaving for their right place.

"Try it Albedo. The Plumbers have greatly improved. They will put you in a special pod where your powers are removed. They will also destroy your weapons." Ben said.

And after fixing a large part of the block they fought in, Ben, Gwen and Kevin drove off in Ben's car and set off for home.

THE END...

* * *

**That's the end of my story...**

**That ended up better than i suspected, I might even make another one, with Bio-Wolf and some of the new aliens in my mind...**

**Well, thank you all for reading my story and make sure to check out my other ones! And as always, I will see you in the next story!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


End file.
